1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a friction clutch adapted for transmitting torque from the engine flywheel to an input shaft of the transmission of a vehicle by resiliently clamping an entrainer disc or clutch disc on the input shaft between the flywheel and a pressure plate axially displaceable relative to the flywheel but rotatably operable therewith, and more particularly to such clutch having a device for avoiding unacceptable vibration of the pressure plate which is apt to be produced when the clutch is in a disengaged position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, the pressure plate, particularly of larger gravity type, is apt to be unacceptably vibrated when the clutch is in the disengaged position, being affected by vibration of the vehicle engine. Possibility of such vibration multiplies as weight or scale of the pressure plate is enlarged suitably for use of, such as for example, a bus or truck. The vibration is considered to be a defect in that the operator's detection of the vehicle operation by his foot being on the clutch pedal is confused due to vibration of the pedal which is induced by the vibration of the pressure plate, and further unacceptable noise is caused by the vibration of the pressure plate.